


Worn

by merelyafigment, visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Collars, Community: hardtime100, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash February, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Follow-up toSteady Hand(Written for the Hardtime100 community Femslash February challenge. Prompt: Collar)
Relationships: Alicia Hinden/Claire Howell
Kudos: 1





	Worn

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: D/s Femslash from someone who is not used to writing either of those things.
> 
> Written for the Hardtime100 community on DW/LJ, Femslash February challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: Collar

The leather was stiff, wrapping awkwardly around, wasn't sitting right--"Your collars are crap. Those ugly pups of yours must be pissed." 

Sharp edge, sliding along the skin of her throat. 

"No. This one's brand new just for you." The patient voice still carried the calm smirk of Alicia's pretty mouth just fine.

Hinden was kind of a bitch. Sure, sure, there was a bleeding heart under that firm hand-- tugging now, the snug jerk of leather against Claire's neck making it sit a little better-- and that snappy brain of hers was full of dumb ideas of changing those scumfucks that weren't going to fucking change. Kind of like McManus. 

But not as stupid. 

And way fucking tougher. 

Alicia was a tough broad all right, leaned right into Claire's snapping jaws. 

And gave her a collar. 

"It's because it's new." Alicia explained, straddling her, steady hands and wide stance, settling right onto Claire's lap. Not like getting wishes from Santa, but like she was still in full control. 

"Well, aren't I special?" Claire sneered, hands sliding up Alicia's still-clothed thighs. 

Didn't make her tremble. Nah, Alicia was unshakeable. Not a whimpering milquetoast like some guys when you got near their dick.

Smirking and commanding (warm curves to go with steady fingers grazing along the edges of the leather, tracing Claire's throat). 

"Don't worry. We'll get it worn in." Smile almost patronizing, but something full of heat and promise in pretty dark eyes. Leaned in, taking them out of view to bring her voice right to Claire's ear. "It'll be soft and supple by the time I'm done with you, poochie-woochie."

***  
End


End file.
